Noche de Bodas
by jud.cobain
Summary: Serena esta resignada a asumir aquel destino que la ata a Darien y a su hermosa utopía, pero por esa noche, solo por aquella noche, deseo olvidar todo y se entrego a Seiya. Pero lo que comenzó como la mas maravillosa noche de su vida pronto se volvio su peor pesadilla al dar a luz una niña muerta... ¿Pero sera todo esto cierto?
1. Chapter 1

No había nada de luz, excepto la que la luna colaba atreves de las cortinas, solo el zumbido del ventilador en el techo rompía el silencio, en la penumbra solo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos resplandecía, a pesar de que el fumar nunca fue un vicio suyo, necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada en cualquier cosa antes de volverse loco.

Sobre una cama con las sabanas arrugadas yacía un hombre joven, con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, se llevo de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios, aspiro profundamente y luego despidió una bocanada de humo observando cómo se dispersaba lentamente.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente, respiro profundamente dejando que el cigarro de consumiera por sí solo, definitivamente su último intento de indiferencia y esa "ultima copa" habían sido excesivas.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró sigilosamente de inmediato, el chasquido del picaporte lo puso en guardia y miro el reloj con expresión aturdida.

-¡demonios!- exclamo con voz ronca al calor de una brasa.

Se incorporo ágilmente, sentándose al borde de la cama, y aplasto lo que quedaba del cigarro en un cenicero de cristal que había sobre la mesita de noche.

-no deberías fumar en la cama, seiya- una pequeña risita acompaño las palabras burlonas.

Perplejo, él se volvió, consiente por primera vez que no estaba solo, la chica vestida de blanco estaba de pie junto a la puerta, seiya frunció el seño.

-bombón… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto secamente.

Ella ladeo apartando su cabello suelto de los hombros y se apoyo contra la pared. Su mirada recorrió al atractivo joven, desde sus pies descalzos , pasando por el pantalón arrugado, deteniéndose en su pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de seiya, se rio.

-he venido a verte, por supuesto ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a estar en tu habitación?-

-una habitación de la mansión kaiou, sabes que no deberías estar aquí… ellas no lo aprobarían-

-cierto- la rubia se encogió los hombros. El escote del vestido descendía provocativamente entre sus senos, permitiendo vislumbrar sus generosas curvas. La cadena de oro resplandecía sobre su pecho, y un delicado corazón pendía de ella, rozando su piel, acariciándola, anidando en aquel secreto lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto él con voz tensa, librando una batalla interna muy familiar para él desde su regreso.

Estaba preciosa, su piel sedosa brillaba cálida, tenuemente, cuando la luz de la luna llena ilumino su cabello rubio, éste brillo con un destello dorado propio. El corte del modelo del vestido que lucía se amoldaba a la perfección a las sensuales formas de su cuerpo.

Seiya la deseaba, casi dolorosamente, desde hace tanto tiempo… tantos años lejos, pero sabía que no era para él.

No la princesa de la luna, no la única heredera de uno de los imperios más perfectos que pudiera haber existido, no la futura gobernante de la tierra… no la futura esposa de Darien Chiba.

Desde de años de ausencia había llegado juntos a sus hermanos y su princesa a uno de los eventos más memorables en todo el universo… la boda de la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra.

Durante toda la maldita semana la había observado, devorándola con los ojos, a pesar de su resistencia, se había sentido irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, hasta que el doloroso vacio de lo que no podía ser lo llevo a la soledad de su habitación.

Ahora estaba allí en la oscuridad y seiya podía percibir la presencia de una extraña. La fría reserva que la arropaba como un manto se había desvanecido. Apoyada con indolencia contra la pared, el aire que la rodeaba parecía arder intensamente, fiero e indescriptiblemente. Era un peligro, y él aquella noche no tenía ánimos para resistirse.

Seiya se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, reseco de tantas copas y cigarros. Con una voz fría que disimulaba su tormento, exigió secamente.

-te he preguntado qué quieres-

-seiya me sorprendes- dijo ella con tono juguetón –supongo que ya te lo imaginaras…-

El vestido de serena se agito de forma fascinante con cada uno de sus alientos contenidos.

-quiero lo mismo que quiere cualquier chica que entra en la habitación de un hombre… te quiero a ti-

-¡no seas ridícula!-

Seiya se sintió aturdido por aquella respuesta a quemarropa, incomodo saco otro cigarrillo de su paquete con exagerada parsimonia, la llama del encendedor ilumino su rostro, aspiro el humo profundamente y se quedo observando la punta ardiente del cigarro.

Levanto al cabeza lentamente, su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de serena con deliberada insolencia, desnudándola, cuando al fin topo con los ojos de ella esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

-no tienes la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo… esta ebria-

-¿ah sí?- replico divertida –se lo que estoy haciendo, pero no da resultado… no eres el hombre que pretendes, ambos lo sabemos… estos días te has portado como algo menos que un amigo, casi ni me has hablado-

-fuera de aquí, princesa… amigos o no, yo no entrare a este juego- seiya se estiro sobre la cama, observando el monótono movimiento del ventilador con simulada indiferencia.

-tengo 20 años… no estoy para juegos, y ya que soy una princesa… solo por esta vez quiero que mi voluntad se cumpla-

A pesar de sí mismo, seiya no puedo dejar de percibir como la bañaba la luz de la luna cando se alejo de la pared. Ella era todo lo que había soñado y deseado durante los últimos años.

-no- murmuro, secándose las gotas de sudor de la frente. Sabía que debía levantarse, que debía llevarla resueltamente fuera de la habitación, pero lo barrió una oleada de vértigo y se sintió incapaz de hacer nada.

-si… mañana es mi boda- en su voz se escurrió una gota de amargura pero dio un paso hacia la cama –pero eso es mañana, hasta eso aun no les pertenezco… hoy seré yo misma-

-vuelve con ellas, princesa- la voz de seiya era tensa –compórtate como una chica de tu edad… tu no me deseas, solo es un arrebato de rebeldía… yo ya lo comprendido y lo he superado-

-no es ningún arrebato…-

-estas confundía… a todas les pasa antes de casarse-

-no soy tan joven ni tan tonta… seiya solo por una noche podríamos olvidar las reglas, olvidar el riesgo en que ponemos el futuro… ¿podríamos imaginar que solo somos tu y yo?-

¡Imaginar! Se había pasado los últimos años sintiéndose como un idiota, amándola, observando fascinado como se había convertido en toda una mujer, dejando que su mente lo llevara los mundos mas irreales donde solo eran ellos dos ¡y ahora estaba ante el pidiéndole imaginación!

-por tu propio bien… vete-

-he venido en busca de mi propio bien-

-no sabes lo que estás diciendo-

-¿no?-

-has bebido demasiado champaña-

-no tanto como tu-

-¡maldita sea, serena!... vete antes de que deje de razonar- sentado al borde de la cama con los codos en las rodillas y las manos en la cabeza se sentía al borde de la locura "seiya, confió en ti" oyó la voz de su princesa y sus hermanos golpeando sus sesos.

Serena busco la cremallera que cerraba su vestido a su espalda, el descenso sonó atronador en el silencio haciendo que seiya levantara la cabeza, el vestido se abrió y cayó hasta su cintura, revelando sus senos. No hubo nervio en el cuerpo de seiya que no se pusiera en tensión, sabía que sería hermosa, pero no esperaba tal perfección, aquella visión era más de lo que esperaba encontrar en el mundo real, deseo tocarla, abrazarla, besarla…

Mientras la miraba embrujado, paralizado por el poder de su propio deseo, una ligera ondulación de las esbeltas caderas hizo resbalar el vestido hasta el suelo, serena se libro de el despreocupadamente, sus senos se balancearon cuando se quito los zapatos, luciendo tan solo unas finas pantaletas y una cadena de oro camino hasta estar frente a él.

-sabes que ya no podre resistir… por favor- dijo seiya con voz ronca

-seiya… por favor- susurro ella dulcemente.

Su voz vibrante y armoniosa intensifico la locura en seiya, no podía ni moverse, estaba atrapado en la telaraña que ella había tejido. En el aire que los separaba se respiraba la pasión contenida, ella lo seguía esperando.

Un destello fugaz de incertidumbre atravesó su rostro, frunció el ceño levemente, cerró los ojos por un instante, sintió un pequeño escalofrió, entonces como si acabara de tomar su última decisión su expresión se aclaro, se hecho hacia atrás su abundante cabellera, y dio un paso más hacia adelante.

Estaba tan cerca que podía saborear el sonido de su respiración entrecortada. El gesto en el rostro de él le indicó a serena un pequeño triunfo, la esperanza de unos momentos de plenitud antes de la soledad que le cernía sobre su futuro. Inclino la cabeza hacia él con aire majestuoso, sin el menor asomo de incertidumbre.

-solo por esta vez seiya, quiero ser la princesa que reclama todos su derechos… y yo reclamo una noche de amor con el hombre de mi elección… deberías comprender la costumbre-

-creo que caí en el siglo equivocado, el mundo equivocado, el sexo equivocado y… además, esto no es una noche de bodas-

Seiya apenas podía pensar, hasta hablar le costaba trabajo, mas allá de la luz serena era una sombra en movimiento, la penumbra envolvía en el misterio las curvas de su cuerpo, parecía una diosa inalcanzable que estaba llevándolo al borde de la obsesión, sin embargo sabía que si la tocaba seria cálida, excitante, muy real… también sabia que debía levantarse, alejarse de ella… y sabia que no lo haría, no podía.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto ella y la cama se hundió cuando se sentó junto a él –vas a quemarte- murmuro tomando el cigarro de entre los dedos de seiya.

El aroma embriagador de serena le produjo una sensación de vértigo, sus tibios dedos acariciaron la piel de seiya, su mano no vacilaba y su rostro parecía relajado, pero en las profundidades celestes de sus ojos se dibujaba el temor, la suplica y un extraño dolor.

-por favor- susurro acariciándole la mejilla –hazlo por mí, déjame conocer el amor a través de alguien a quien no me sienta atada… hazme el amor, demuéstrame lo maravilloso que puede ser. Luego podre soportar lo que venga-

En su voz se adivinaba el llanto, la mirada perdida y seiya hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por aliviar su tristeza.

-bombón… - dijo suspirando y derrotado la acaricio.

Tomándola por los hombros la atrajo hacia él, sus pieles desnudas se encontraron en un mundo de nuevas sensaciones, ella se estremeció durante un largo rato, el solo la abrazo, esperando a que se apagaran sus temores.

Serena también se calmo, relajándose contra él, comenzó a acariciarla, murmurando tiernas palabras para tranquilizarla. Seiya guiaba sus movimientos con manos suaves y casi expertas, e los últimos años había metido innumerables mujeres en su cama con el deseo de que aquello evitara que soñara con ella, pero siempre sin el menor éxito.

Ella quedo en la cama, inmóvil y con los ojos muy abiertos, seiya el dio un beso, saboreando al dulzura que el ofrecía y luego se levanto para acabar de desnudarse. Serena no se movió, tan solo lo observaba con expectación. Seiya se pregunto que podía herirlo más, rechazarla o lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Inclinándose sobre ella le acaricio los labios.

-¿estás segura de querer seguir adelante?-

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante.

-estas asustada, debes haber reunido todo tu valor para venir a mi ¿no es así?-

Serena trago saliva y asintió de nuevo.

-hasta esta noche no me había dado cuenta de lo buena actriz que eras- dijo con ligereza y la esperanza de llevar una sonrisa a sus labios.

-solo fueron ensayos… a partir de mañana representare un papel pero hoy… hoy soy la verdadera serena tsukino-

-el amor de un hombre por una mujer puede ser hermoso… lo será para ti, bombón, es una promesa-

Temblando de timidez apenas contenida seiya comenzó una lenta y dulce seducción, con manos expertas acaricio sus cejas de terciopelo, sus largas pestañas. Le encanto su piel, delicada como porcelana, como un ciego que aprende atreves del tacto, el se aprendió el rostro de serena.

Se inclino para rozarle la mejilla con la suya, dibujo una senda con sus besos hasta sus labios.

Seiya no exigió nada, hizo el papel de amate juguetón hasta que sintió que los labios de serena se suavizaban y aceptaban la presión de los suyos, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, hasta que su aliento se convirtió en un suspiro y se irguió para devolver beso por beso.

Al ver su abandono, seiya se ahogo excitado en un delicioso océano de gozo, a cada respuesta de serena retrocedía, solo para volver al ataque una y otra vez, la nueva batalla más placentera que la anterior. Una oleada de deseo los estremeció, el hundió la cara en su cabellera de seda, acogedora, aspirando su fresca fragancia, luchando para contener el deseo que había sido su compañero durante los largos años.

Despacio, se dijo, procurando relajarse un poco, mucho más que apaciguar su propia desesperación, deseaba llevarla dulcemente al mundo fantástico que podía nacer del amor, pero el cuerpo no siempre escucha al corazón, y seiya sabía que su sexo se endurecía de ansiedad sin remisión.

A serena le producía una sensación placentera soportar el peso de seiya sobre ella, sentir su corazón palpitar sobre sus senos. El era como ella imaginaba a u hombre viril, hermoso, excitado de forma fascinante. Sentir su aliento enredado entre sus cabellos era una dulzura infinita, su piel caliente, un tesoro.

Era encantador y lo estaba demostrando, pero serena quería mucho mas, aquel comienzo había acabado con la chica miedosa. Estaba en el lumbral de dos mundos, ya no era una niña, todavía no era una mujer. Ardía de impaciencia por lo que tenía tan cerca de su alcance.

Percibió las dudas de seiya y con sabiduría innata de mujer, le dio una respuesta rotunda, enredo sus dedos inquietos sobre el pelo negro y fuerte de seiya, atrayéndolo hacia si en una silenciosa invitación. El suspiro con que respondió él encendió un temblor en las profundidades de su interior. Seiya busco sus labios y la beso apasionadamente, bebiendo con avidez aquel néctar dulce y embriagador que él era ofrecido sin vacilación alguna.

-bombón…-

Seiya deslizo las manos sobre sus senos, con la primera caricia serena dejo escapar un gemido de satisfacción, envolviéndolos plenamente con ambas manos, se inclino hacia ella. Cuando el pezón se contrajo con el primer roce de sus labios, serena se puso tensa, seiya se aparto, aguardando impaciente, dolorosamente. Durante un instante de vértigo, serena pareció retroceder y el no se atrevió a moverse.

Los dedos de serena apretaron con más fuerza sus cabellos y luego lo atrajo contra sus senos arqueados. Lanzando un gemido, seiya se llevo a la boca el pequeño capullo, perdiendo el completo control de su ansiedad.

Sus manos recorrieron ligera como mariposas el cuerpo de serena, viniendo a descansar sobre las caderas, entonces se arrodillo a su costado y con gran delicadeza aparto la última barrera.

Lleno de pasión, seiya abrió con las manos una senda de fuego sobre su vientre liso y terso, descendiendo hasta acariciar la mata de terciopelo y oro, deteniéndose en el interior de sus muslos firmes. Serena esbozo una sonrisa, aceptando la dulce exploración.

Y serena, como aprendiz de seducción, se convirtió en una alumna aprobada, devolvió en abundancia cada caricia intima de seiya, encendiendo en él una excitación enfebrecida con sus elocuentes manos. El cuerpo de serena le susurraba un canto de sirena, al que costaba tanto resistirse como respirar.

Abrazándola, buscando sus secretos más maravillosos, seiya descubrió un mundo nuevo. Nunca había amado a ninguna mujer, nunca había experimentado un deseo semejante. Las caricias de serena le abrieron un mundo de sensaciones y seiya supo que jamás olvidaría aquella noche, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar en sus recuerdos, en su mente y en su corazón… era la primera y la única vez que sería suya.

Sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando cada instante, deslizo la mano en la última y más intima de sus caricias. El preludio tocaba a su fin.

-seiya… -

Ton solo era su nombre, pronunciado con voz vibrante, pero era la última suplica.

-sí, amor, ahora-

Se irguió sobre ella, herido de ansiedad, conteniendo el deseo desbocado. Seria suave, le enseñaría lo que podía ser el amor. Lo que podía ofrecerle.

Antes que el profesor se convirtiera en amante, seiya tuvo un último pensamiento coherente ¿a qué se debía aquella locura incontenible? ¿Seria una intoxicación? Su honestidad innata le exigía la verdad tan solo: se sentía embriagado desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez.

Cierto ¿maldición o fortuna? Se olvido de la cuestión al fundirse con serena en un universo que solo les pertenecía a ellos dos, el tiempo volaba, convirtiéndose en enemigo, destructivo y ladrón. No había lugar para él en el amor. Sin embargo, su paso les procuro la satisfacción de sus deseos, la plenitud…

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Este fic lo hice como un capitulo único pero ya le estoy tomando cariño, quien sabe y tal vez lo continúe, ojales guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Era tarde y se estaba solo en su habitación vacía, con la camisa remangada y el pelo alborotado, su mirada clavada en el piso.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo que se asomaba por su ventana, el cielo celeste del planeta Kinmoku que tanto le recordaba a los ojos de aquella mujer que se había colado en su sangre.

Durante las últimas semanas siempre ocurría lo mismo, se pasaba horas intentando borrarla de sus recuerdos, pero acababa exhausto y fracasado. Y cada nuevo día era una odiosa copia del anterior.

Ignoro el sonido del picaporte y la puerta abriéndose, de repente la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas seguirás así?- ignoro la voz de su hermano mas bajo –luces patético y este lugar ya comienza a oler mal- Yaten hablo con molestia mientras caminaba por la desordenada habitación.

-lárgate-

-tal vez no lo notes, pero mientras tu estas aquí echo una mierda, ella de seguro regresa de su esplendida luna de miel-

-¡lárgate Yaten!- grito señalándole la salida.

-¡no!- le refuto con violencia y cogiéndolo de la camisa-¡debes detenerte, no haces mas que destruirte!-

-¡eso es lo que quiero!- exclamo empujándolo con fuerza, volvió a caer sentado al borde de la cama –no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, no tengo remedio-

-ella no lo vale-

-ella lo vale todo-

-yo estuve allí Seiya, la vi casarse sin dudar ni un solo instante-

Con rabia contenida hundió sus dedos entre su cabello, casi hasta incrustarse las uñas.

-tienes que acabar con esto- Yaten se arrodillo frente a su hermano con la mirada suplicante –debes continuar con tu vida así como ella lo ha hecho-

-solo fue una noche- susurro casi para si mismo, pero Yaten logro oírlo, sabia de lo que hablaba, la vio aquella noche escabullirse en la oscuridad y entrando a la habitación de su hermanos, y la vio salir cuando ya casi amanecía. –creí que había significado algo-

-tal vez si significo, aunque no lo que tu esperabas- Seiya lo miro adivinando sus palabras –el ultimo arrebato de la princesa rebelde-

y así fue como los meses pasaron, con toda aquella rabia contenida y la frustración que lo carcomía, supo de buenas fuentes sobre el esperado regreso de los esposos Chiba de su luna de miel, también se entero que Darien Chiba tuvo que trasladarse a un hospital a otro país y que ella como buena esposa había ido con el.

Las noticias que le llegaban sobre la tierra eran de una completa paz, podía imaginársela junto a el, entregándose a el, cada noche de soledad veía el cielo durante horas esperando la respuesta a su única pregunta:

¿Acaso nunca significo nada para ella?

Hasta que un día la respuesta llego a la puerta del castillo, literalmente, sus ojos se abrieron llenos de confusión y rabia.

-¡que demonios significa esto!- había gritado Taiki, ya que tanto Yaten como su princesa simplemente no podían articular palabra alguna.

-significa lo que ven, y espero que nunca mas vuelvas a acercar aquellos ojos centellantes de odio y repugnancia se dirigieron hacia los brazos de la princesa de fuego –ella no quiere saber nada de ustedes… de ninguno-

Y con aquellas palabras el destino de Seiya había sido sellado, una vez más, por la princesa de la luna.

-0-0-0-

Desde aquella distancia podía ver el castillo elevarse en el horizonte, al imagen era verdaderamente majestuosa. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo en aquel planeta, este era suficiente para quedar maravillada.

Cada paso que había dado le recordaba tanto a el, el sol era saludo, la brisa suave y las flores… dios, lo mejor eran las flores, todos aquellos hermosos colores y su dulce fragancia, se arrodillo ante un montículo de curiosas flores, era verdaderamente exquisitas, inhalo su fragancia hasta que esta lleno sus pulmones.

Rió suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

-¿eres real?-

Al oír aquella voz susurrante, se volvió bruscamente.

-sei… Seiya-

El aparente asombro en el rostro del moreno desapareció casi de inmediato y la saludo con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, en su rostro, serena no puedo percibir ninguna emoción.

-tu… tu…- esquivo un par de veces su mirada, se sentía confundida y con un ligero shock.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- su voz era imperturbable.

-yo… el… el cristal de plata me trajo aquí-

Serena había esperado algún comentario, o al menos una pregunta, pero Seiya no hablo mas, solo la veía como quien se fijaba en una piedra.

El pulso se le tranquilizo y esta vez pudo verlo directamente ¿realmente estaba frente a Seiya? ¿o acaso seria un truco de su imaginación?

Cerro los ojos y los abrió lentamente, casi hasta sentía miedo de que al abrirlos por completo el desapareciera… otra vez.

Pero ahí estaba, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones, el seguía allí, en cuerpo, piel y sangre, era Seiya.

Al principio creyó que el no había cambiado ¿pero cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Cuatro, cinco años?

Tuvo ganas de acercarse a el, acariciar su cabello negro, ponerse de puntillas y unir sus labios a los suyos, de volver a revivir aquel recuerdo de su última noche juntos. su ansiedad fue tan intensa que dio un paso hacia adelante, el se puso rígido y ella se detuvo de golpe.

La dura realidad la golpeo en el rostro, los años habían pasado duramente, ya no era la chica que podía sonreírle y encontrar dulzura en sus ojos azules… ahora aquellos ojos se fijaban en ella con una expresión dura.

"me odia" pensó dolorosamente, bajo la mirada controlándose de no llorar, la garganta le dolió al tragar saliva.

-luces muy bien- susurro controlando la voz –los años te han sentado bien- termino con un susurro.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- hablo con dureza -¿Por qué después de estos años vuelves a ponerte frente a mi?-

los ojos de serena se abrieron con temor, si la odiaba… realmente la odiaba.

-yo…- se llevo la mano temblorosa sobre la frente –debo irme, lo siento- intento darse la vuelta.

-dime porque estas aquí ¡dímelo!-

La dureza de su voz la apuñalo directamente.

-debo… irme…- susurro con voz quebrada –solo pasaba por aquí… quería ver el castillo-

-¿porque?-

-siempre… tuve curiosidad-

-¿curiosidad?- escupió cada palabra como veneno –cruzaste media galaxia solo ¿por curiosidad?-

-yo…- serena dejo de hablar y se froto las sienes con la yema de los dedos, comenzó a sentir un extraño escalofrió, y el dolor de cabeza comenzó a punzarle. Sin previo aviso sus piernas temblaron y su vista se nublo, la piel se le erizo.

Busco algún sentimiento en sus ojos y solo hallo frialdad, el dolor en su cabeza se agudizo.

-cinco años… y vuelves a aparecer- exclamo Seiya inconsciente de la situación de serena debido a la rabia.

-debo irme-

-¡no hasta que me expliques porque estas aquí!-

-¡no, no quiero hablar! ¡No quiero recordar! ¡No quie…!- no concluyo la frase, los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a dolerle, a ciegas con una mano busco apoyo encontrándolo en una roca cubierta de suave vegetación.

Seiya la vio pequeña e indefensa, acurrucada en una piedra frente a el, la niebla del miedo que lo cegaba se fue diluyendo y por primera vez, desde que la reconoció en la lejanía.

Por primera vez vio que su piel había perdido aquel brillo de buena salud, su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado y hasta podía notar ligeramente sus huesos, el oro reluciente de su pelo se había apagado.

Tan rápidamente como lo había invadido la rabia, así de rápido desapareció, dejo de verla como la amenazaba hacia su nueva vida, y la vio en realidad era, una mujer desamparada.

-¿estas enferma?- pregunto con suavidad.

-no, solo algo cansada- respondió con lentitud intentando ponerse de pie –he viajado mucho, el calor me fatigo mas de lo que esperaba-

-¿viajar? ¿Dónde están tus guardianas?-

-en la tierra… supongo- oyó una risa traviesa y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era su risa.

-porque ellas están allá y tu aquí- pregunto desconcertado y ella volvió a reír, cada vez lo confundía mas ¿Por qué viajar hasta otra galaxia? ¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¿Cómo es que uranus no estaba pisándole los talones?

-es por eso que debo irme- hablo casi con un susurro dando pequeños pasos –ellas no deben…-

se giro dándole la espalda, ya no soportaba el dolor de su corazón, ahora sabia que lo había perdido todo, tal vez por eso el cristal de plata la trajo hasta este planeta, para que ella supiera la única verdad, ya no había nada en el universo para si misma, estaba vacía… sola.

Agacho la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados susurro –adiós Seiya-

Camino lentamente, no quería tambalear frente a el, internamente rezo para que su majestuoso planeta la hiciera desaparecer y la llevara a otra galaxia, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos años.

Seiya vio como su delgada figura contrastaba con el sol, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos, era una locura pero no quería que se marchara, apretó los dientes para no gritar su nombre, sacudió la cabeza y la miro por última vez, dispuesto a irse.

Se giro para volver a su hogar, pero no pudo contener un vistazo mas, y fue en ese instante donde la vio caer, como las de los arboles cuando llega el otoño, ella cayo.

-¡bombón!-

-0-0-0-

Estaba flotando ¿estaría muerta ya? deseaba que así fuera, se sentía tan placentero, la tibieza de un cuerpo blando la rodeaba, la fragancia masculina casi la excitaba.

Oyó un fuerte crujido.

-¡Taiki!- esa era la voz de Seiya.

Sintió que aquel cuerpo la abandonaba "oh, no me dejes" pensó.

-¡con un demonio Taiki, ven aquí!- si estaba exaltado.

-que es lo que te su… ¡que hace ella aquí!-

-hablaremos de eso después, perdió el conocimiento-

En su estado nebuloso entre un sueño y la realidad distinguió la figura que le tocaba el rostro, froto un algodón con una extraña sustancia rojiza sobre su nariz, ella movió el rostro ante el extraño ardor.

-se esta recuperando- esa era definitivamente la voz de Taiki Kou –en que carajos pensabas cuando la trajiste aquí-

-se ira cuando recupere la conciencia-

Serena podía sentir toda la tensión a su alrededor, lo menos que quería era estar atrapada en ese situación, era bastante lo que había pasado con sus sailor.

-ya estoy bien- murmuro tratando de mover los brazos –ya me voy-

-¡genial! aunque habría sido mejor que no te aparecieras por aquí- ¿Por qué Taiki la aborrecía tanto? oh cierto, le rompió el corazón a su hermano.

-¿haz comido algo?-

-¡Seiya!-

Serena reconoció que estaba acostada sobre un sofá, o algo parecido a uno, aun con los brazos frágiles se apoyo en ellos para sentarse, Seiya la ayudo y el rose de su piel le dio un vuelco al corazón, Taiki dejo escapar un gruñido.

-gracias, estoy bien-

-¡señora Mika!- exclamo Seiya, una mujer robusta y de gesto amable apareció –traiga te y algo de comer, por favor-

-enseguida… oh, pero que cosa tan linda- hablo la mujer sonriéndole a serena.

-de prisa- hablo Taiki rudamente – la cosa linda tiene que irse-

-no es necesario, ya estoy bien- dijo serena tratando de desagradarle menos.

-hágalo de prisa- la mujer salió y Taiki cruzo los brazos en un rictus de hostilidad de pie frente a ella –conozco a mi hermano y no te dejara ir hasta que comas, y como yo no te quiero aquí es mejor que lo hagas de prisa-

-Taiki…- susurro Seiya sentado al otro extremo del sofá, serena lo vio nervioso, como si acabara de entender algo, tenia ambos codos apoyados en las rodillas y jugueteaba con sus dedos, serena deseo coger aquellas manos y consolarlo.

-¡listo!- exclamo la mujer robusta cuando aparecía con la bandeja –toma linda, luces demacrada- la mujer le sonrió apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de serena, su cabello que ahora apenas rozaba su cintura, gran diferencia con aquel que antes llevaba en dos coletas y rozaban sus tobillos.

-gracias- serena vio la bandeja, había una taza de porcelana con un te que olía exquisito y unos pequeños panes que parecían rellenos que algunas frutas y espolvoreados con azúcar.

Bebió un sorbo del te y volvió a oír a Taiki gruñir, no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de soportar aquel desprecio en cada uno de sus gestos.

-debo irme-

-¡papa, papa!-

Unos suaves gritos se aproximaron a ellos, serena pudo distinguir a la niña corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡no!-

Seiya se levanto con pavor ala vez que recibía el cuerpecito de la niña coronado con unos rizos rojos.

-papa- hablo la niña con dulzura –tenemos que encontrar una mama para mi-

-oh, Lynee- murmuro Seiya con voz ronca tomándola entre sus brazos.

La taza de serena resbalo de sus manos cayendo al suelo rompiéndose estrepitosamente, todas las miradas giraron hacia ella mientras el color en su rostro desaparecía.

Como si tratara de escapar de una pesadilla se paso las manos por el rostro hasta su cabello, se arrodillo y comenzó a recoger los pedazos de la taza como sino hubiera nada mas.

-cariño- susurro Seiya a la niña acariciándola posesivamente –ve con la señora Mika y dile que te de leche y tu pastel favorito-

-pero…-

-shuu…- Seiya la calo con un gracioso golpecito en los labios –yo iré pronto y me contaras lo que paso en tu paseo-

La pequeña asintió mientras sus mechones jugaban sobre su piel de porcelana, Seiya la dejo en el suelo.

-pero yo de verdad necesito una mama- murmuro mas para si misma que para que alguien la oyera, aun así Seiya la escucho.

Serena no podía oír nada a su alrededor, el martilleo en su cabeza la ensordecía, no entendía nada, y tampoco entendía porque de pronto su corazón latía tan de prisa.

Seiya lanzo un gemido de protesta demasiado tarde, la niña ya se le había acercado y comenzaba a susurrarle al oído.

-no te asustes, mi papa no se enfadara, te lo prometo, yo siempre rompo cosas y el nunca, nunca me grita, mi tío Taiki dice que es por gelatina-

-genética, linda- corrigió Taiki con voz ahogada.

-sip, eso-

serena dejo su labor y contemplo a la pequeña, era realmente hermosa, con el cabello rojizo en pequeños rizos, sus ojos un poco mas claros que su cabello pero muy grandes y vivaces, le era tan familiar, se parecía tanto a…

Un gemido escapo de sus labios a la vez que se cubría la boca con una mano, la pequeña la miro confundida arrugando una ceja, con la mirada preocupada se mordió el labio, y como encontrando una solución a sus problemas sonrió.

-no te preocupes, si te cortaste mi papa te besara el dedo y te sentirás mejor, ¿verdad que si, papa?-

-dudo que a nuestra invitada le gustaría- Seiya estaba apoyado a un lado de la chimenea con gesto angustioso.

-pequeña cotorra- hablo Taiki tomándola de los hombros –ve con la señora mika y has lo que tu papa te dijo-

-esta bien- hablo la niña con desanimo y darle un beso a Seiya y a Taiki miro fijamente a serena, quien aun se encontraba en el piso, le sonrió y le acaricio suavemente el hombro, en seguida salió tarareando una canción.

-¡tu hija es un verdadero torbellino!- entro Yaten con una gran sonrisa, la cual se borro al encontrar aquella escena.

-¿Lynee?- hablo serena para si misma aun pérdida en su propia fantasía.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto el recién llegado intentado encontrar una respuesta en alguno de sus hermanos, pero en Taiki solo encontró rabia y en Seiya desolación.

-¿es tu hija?- pregunto al rubia con los ojos perdidos –Seiya…-

-debes irte- gruño Taiki.

-si, es mi hija- respondió Seiya ignorando a su hermano.

-Seiya sabes que debe irse- le dijo Taiki.

-¿Cómo llego aquí?- Yaten estaba confundido.

-¿Cuántos… cuantos años tiene?-

Taiki deseo abalanzarse sobre ella y echarla, pero Yaten de le adelanto cogiéndolo del brazo.

-tres años-

-tiene cuatro- lo corrigió Yaten ganándose una mirada de reproche de Taiki y un gruñido frustrado de Seiya.

-la llamaste Lynee- murmuro con la voz apagándose, la mente de serena se llenaron de amargos recuerdos, de súbito se quedo inmóvil mientras sus ojos se perdían de un lugar a otro –ese es el nombre de... y se parece tanto a... por dios… me estoy volviendo loca-

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Yaten se arrodillo frente a ella, ya no era el mismo de hace cinco años, el ayudar a criar a la pequeña lo había cambiado, y hasta se podría decir que lo había humanizado –te ves tan distinta-

-donde haya estado no nos importa, debe irse ya- bramo Taiki.

-¿Por qué, serena?-

-¿porque?- repitió ella viendo el rostro angustiado de Seiya.

-¡porque abandonaste a nuestra hija!-

* * *

NOTA:

No se porque pero me dieron ganas de actualizar este fic, aunque se suponía que solo era de un capitulo xD


	3. Delirios

El cabello de serena se arremolinaba sobre el pecho de Seiya, tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su hombro y sus dedos jugueteaban sobre las marcadas líneas de su vientre.  
Cuando él se incorporo y la beso en la frente sintió una lagrima resbalar por la mejilla de serena.  
Hizo que levantara la barbilla buscando una respuesta en su mirada.  
-¿Arrepentida?- pregunto temeroso.  
-en absoluto- le respondió sonriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-¿segura? tal vez con el tiempo tu...-

-!nunca! Me has dado un recuerdo inolvidable, pase lo que pase, nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarme esta noche-  
-¿entonces porque lloras?- pregunto limpiando sus lagrimas.  
- porque soy una tonta que llora cuando está feliz... y nunca me había sentido tan feliz-  
- yo tampoco- Seiya la abrazo intensamente, como si deseara fundirse en ella y conservarla solo para él.

***Fin flash back***

-!Responde¡ !Porque¡-  
-Seiya debes calmarte- hablo Yaten.  
- ¡deja que la mate!- gruño un furioso Taiki.  
-Si Lynee nos oye tendremos muchas explicaciones que darle- Yaten hablo con voz calmada, que hasta a el mismo le sorprendía, pues podía sentir la sangre ardiendo en sus venas.

- Lynee... Mi bebe- susurro serena con la voz sin sentimiento, Taiki la miro con rabia y deseo escupir su descaro, pero al verla totalmente quieta tuvo la sensación de que en aquel cuerpo ya no había nadie.

- debe irse- hablo el castaño dirigiéndose a Seiya.

- lo hará- respondió este con decisión - no arriesgare a mi hija-

-¿tu hija?- susurro serena, Seiya la miro resignado.

- nuestra hija, la que concebimos la noche en que viniste a mí- aun a su pesar añadió amargamente - la noche en que tú me abandonaste-

Serena cerró los ojos enterrando los dedos en sus rodillas desnudas, por fin pudo liberar aquellas lágrimas contenidas en cinco años de dolor, aquel dolor que ahora podía olvidar.

Ahora solo sabia del regocijo de la verdad que llego a ella como suave brisa: " nuestra hija, la que concebimos la noche que viniste a mi" con aquellas palabras Seiya había barrido todo el dolor de aquellos años.

- gracias - suspiro.

-¿porque me das las gracias?- pregunto el confundido.

- por querer a nuestra hija –

-¿por quererla? ¡Por un demonio serena! por supuesto que la quiero... ¡Jamás podría no hacerlo!-

Seiya sentía emociones opuestas que le impedían razonar, ni la ira ni el odio, ni siquiera el amor podían cambiar el pasado. Ya todo estaba hecho, ella se había arrepentido de entregarse a él, había quedado embarazada y desprecio a aquella inocente bebe.

- ellas no la querían - susurro con la voz ahogada en lagrimas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tus guardianas?- pregunto Yaten acercándose pero el cuerpo de la rubia no respondía y la levanto sentándola en el sofá, noto lo delgado de sus brazos.

- no la querían - murmuro con voz apagada abrazándose a si misma - dijeron que era una aberración... Mi pobre bebe... Nadie la quería... Ellas me odiaban, yo podía verlo en sus ojos, las decepcione y Darien...! Oh Darien!... - su voz fue apagándose mientras se balanceaba estremeciéndose - no la querían, mi pobre bebe-

- serena - Seiya camino hacia ella y se arrodillo a su lado tomándola de las manos -si nadie la quería, porque la abandonaste, ella no era culpable de nuestros errores-  
Serena se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, de repente su mente se lleno de amargos recuerdos.

-muerta...- murmuro sin escapar de aquellos ojos azules que ahora se abrían aturdidos -yo trate Seiya, te juro que trate de salvarla pero no pude, soy tan torpe y estúpida que no pude...-

- no entiendo lo que dices...-

-era tan pequeña y no resistió... Mi pobre bebe... Nació muerta, lo siento, lo siento...-

Seiya sabía que aquello era una locura, lo que serena decía no tenía sentido, y no entendía porque le seguía pidiendo perdón. No, era un error, un mal sueño, aquel despojo de mujer no era serena, su bombón.

Taiki retrocedió con las manos en la cabeza, miro hacia Yaten que parecía tan contenido como él, debía ser una treta de la rubia para no asumir su responsabilidad, solo eso era posible.

-la bebe no murió, princesa. Tú la abandonaste, Uranus nos las trajo con tu mensaje de no querer volver a verla-

-!eso es mentira!- exclamo serena mirándolo con incredulidad -es mentira, Haruka no sería capaz… yo la vi.-

-¿que viste? ¿A Lynee muerta?-

-yo...- serena se puso de pie tambaleándose, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción -vi su tumba, no pude verla a ella, en mis sueños la oía llorar... Pero cuando desperté ya la habían enterrado, ni siquiera me pude despedir...- no dijo nada por un par de segundos, su mirada volvió a perderse, se paso la mano por la frente y sus ojos se secaron - Ya me voy, fue un gusto volver a verlos.-

Se alejo dando pasos inseguros. Seiya recordó el sonido de aquellos pasos.

***flash back***

-esta a punto de amanecer- susurro serena aun entre sus brazos.

La apretó mas contra él, ella escondió el rostro en su cuello, inhalando el dulce olor del amor a flor de piel.

El trino de los pájaros comenzó a oírse mientras la luz de un nuevo día se colaba hacia los rincones oscuros de la habitación. Sabía que estaba a punto de perderla.

Serena se agito, intento sujetarla nuevamente, pero ella se levanto ágilmente. Seiya observo como recogía su ropa y se vestía.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose desolado, el sonido de la cremallera cerrándose le advirtió del final.

Oyó sus pasos acercándose a él, sintió como le acariciaba la mejilla.

-adiós Seiya, gracias por una noche perfecta-

Oyó sus pasos alejarse y sin poder contenerse hablo -¿cómo puedes hacerme esto serena? ¿De verdad vas a casarte con Darien después de haberte entregado a mi?-

Completamente desnudo se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, la vio ponerse tensa.

-si- respondió y Seiya deseo decirle que se callara -voy a casarme con Darien incluso después de haberme entregado a ti-

-no puedes...-

-se que no serias capaz de decírselo ¿o sí?- pudo leer en los ojos de Seiya que jamás lo haría. -este es mi destino, Darien y yo debemos estar juntos, nos casaremos, fundaremos una perfecta utopía... Y tendremos una hermosa hija... Seiya, nunca te olvidare-

-no te vayas...- su ahogada voz solo tuvo por respuesta el eco de sus tacones y el de la puerta al cerrarse, aquel era el sonido del adiós.

***fin flash back***

-no te vayas...- susurro ante el asombro del más alto de sus hermanos -¡serena!- exclamo corriendo tras ella.

La alcanzo casi a la salida, le tomo la muñeca y la volvió hacia él. Su mirada parecía no reconocerlo, dudo en hablarle y fue cuando sintió el ardiente calor en la piel de su mano.

-¡estas ardiendo!- exclamo tocando su frente y sus mejillas -¿porque no me dijiste que estabas enferma?- gruño sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo -porque ibas a decirme algo tan obvio-

-debo volver a casa... mama se va a enojar conmigo- hablo con voz entrecortada, Seiya la abrazo oyendo mas incoherencias de su parte, pronto ella dejo caer todo su peso sobre él, estaba inconsciente.

Oyó dos pares de pasos acercarse y la levanto entre sus brazos.

-la llevare a mi habitación- hablo con autoridad mirando a su hermano castaño -está enferma, ven para que la revises-

Taiki lo siguió sin protestar, la salud de la rubia era de su menor interés, pero necesitaba saber "la verdadera historia" de como la pequeña hija de su hermano termino siendo abandonada.

Casi llegando a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo nivel, se encontraron con la señora mica quien llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Lynee.

-señora mica, por favor tenga lista agua caliente y paños limpios- hablo Taiki refunfuñando a la vez que la mujer examinaba a serena, que aun permanecía inconsciente entre los brazos de Seiya, este no espero mas y subió por las escaleras.

-la pobrecilla hierve en fiebre- le dijo a Taiki, este solo asintió y siguió a su hermano.

-¿papa la curara con besos?-

-si linda- le respondió la mujer -la curara con un gran beso-

La pequeña sonrió con dulzura mientras seguía a mica a la cocina.

Seiya llego con rapidez a su habitación, el cuerpo de serena tenía varios kilos menos del debido. La coloco sobre la suave cama, cuando se inclino sobre ella lo embargaron recuerdos sobre otros tiempos, agito la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que Taiki la examinara.

Este se sentó junto a ella a la vez que abría un pequeño maletín.

-porque no descansas un poco- era más una orden que una pregunta.

-no voy a dejarla-

-hazlo, ve a beber algo y dale un beso de buenas noches a tu hija, esto debió haberla asombrado mucho. Ahora Tsukino me necesita más a mí que a ti-

Seiya asintió con fatiga aceptando el consejo de su hermano, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la señora mica quien llegaba con el agua y los paños, se hizo a un lado y salió de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la cocina y veía a Yaten comer pastelillos junto a hermosa hija, la criatura más hermosa y pura que jamás había conocido.

-¡papi!- exclamo pequeña al verlo y se lanzo a sus brazos -curaste a la señorita serena con un gran beso verdad papa-  
-ojalá pudiera hacerlo cariño- la pequeña solo le respondió con un gracioso puchero, solo aquel gesto bastaba para saber quién era su madre.

-¿como esta?- pregunto Yaten mordiendo un pastelillo.

-Taiki la está examinando-

-debiste haberte asegurado que no tuviera nada cortante en su maletín del terror- para darle énfasis a sus palabras fingió estremecerse, Lynee lo imito pero de una manera mucho más graciosa agitando su pequeño cuerpecito.

Dejo que la pequeña regresara junto a su tío peliplatado, ambos habían comenzado una competencia sobre quien resistía más para no lanzarse sobre el último pastelillo.

Yaten sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras la pequeña comenzaba a fruncir el seño, un par de segundos después Seiya observo como su pequeña hija comenzaba a parpadear.

-vaya- hablo tocándose el mentón –Uds. deben ser en verdad fuertes de voluntad… ese pastelillo se ve realmente exquisito-

Yaten sonrió de medio lado a su hermano.

La pequeña niña arrugo los labios y sus grandes ojos se volvieron cristalinos, lentamente llevo sus pequeñas manitas hasta su pecho y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado.

Seiya vio como ahora su hermano parpadeaba viendo a Lynee, la pequeña movió suavemente los ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su tío, entonces sus ojos brillaron aun más.

-¡no, eso no lo resisto!- exclamo el Yaten dejando que su cabeza se estrellara contra la mesa, la niña sonrió de manera brillante mientras se apoderaba del pastelillo.

Seiya rio ante la escena… pero la risa se le corto al encontrar en el gesto travieso de su hija, el mismo que alguna vez lo había enamorado en una joven adolecente rubia.

Siempre le había asombrado como su hija copiaba cada uno de los gestos de su madre sin ni siquiera haberla conocido. "Lo que se hereda no se hurta, querido Seiya" le había dicho en un par de ocasiones la princesa de las flores.

Vio como su pequeña hija sostenía entre sus manitas aquel pastelillo mirándolo con adoración, era una niña feliz, ese era su mayor orgullo.

La primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos su mente quedo en blanco, después tenia tantos pensamientos que no podía distinguir uno del otro.

¿Cómo serena había sido capaz de abandonar a su propia hija?

¿Por qué había hecho que la pequeña bebe pagara por sus errores?

¿Cómo cuidaría él a una niña tan pequeña?

¿Y si se equivocaba?

¿Qué haría él cuando su hija reclamara por su madre?

¿Qué haría si quisieran arrebatársela?

"deja que corazón te guie" le dijo su princesa mirando con dulzura a la bebe que dormía en sus brazos.

Suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina, deseaba ir a verla, en su interior había una batalla entre el padre protector en que se había convertido y el joven enamorado que alguna vez fue.

-estará bien- oyó la voz de su hermano Yaten –por muy amargado que sea Taiki, es un gran sanador-

Seiya asintió –ya es tarde, cariño- le dijo a Lynee –es hora de dormir-

-yo la arropare- se adelanto Yaten tomando a la niña entre sus brazos –sabes que puede tardar un siglo en dormir ¡y dos en despertar!-

-tío Yaten hoy quiero que me cuentes la historia de la niña de los fósforos- le dijo la pequeña sujetándolo de los hombros.

-me gusta ese cuento-

-¡entonces quiero que me la cuentes diez veces!-

-¡diez veces! ¡Suena divertido!-

Seiya sonrio al verlos desaparecer tras la puerta ¿Qué seria de el sin sus hermanos?

Sus hermanos adoraban a su hija, la consentían, cuidaban y educaban como si fuera su propia hija, a falta de una madre su hija tenia la suerte de tener padres.

Taiki se encargaba de enseñarle todo lo que a su corta edad debía saber sobre ciencias, números y letras, Lynee era una niña muy inteligente, aprendía con rapidez… cuando se lo proponía, pues la mayor parte del tiempo prefería correr por los prados, recoger flores y comer dulces.

"debe ser por genética" suspiraba Taiki con resignación, mientras Yaten la acompañaba en cada travesura.

Era raro ver como su hermano era una persona completamente distinta, tal parecía que la pequeña pelirroja había derretido todo el hielo de su alma, ahora era un perfecto compañero de juegos.

-Lo habría echado a perder- se dijo a sí mismo, esa era su propia conclusión, solo no hubiera sabido que paso dar en la educación de su hija.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus cavilaciones que la voz de Taiki lo sorprendió.

-ya termine-

Seiya se levanto mirándolo directamente a los ojos -¿Qué el paso?-

Taiki frunció los labios mientras se servía un vaso con agua –ésta enferma-

-eso ya lo había notado Taiki, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y demasiado delgada- hablo con cierta exasperación –lo que quiero saber es porque –

Taiki relajo los hombros suspirando con pesadez –tal parece que tiene fiebre azul- hablo con voz contenida.

-fiebre azul pero eso… creí que solo se contagiaba en el planeta Zazu… como… eso esta a una galaxia de distancia de aquí ¡y a tres de la tierra!-

-Se la contagio ahí mismo, Seiya. Estuvo en el planeta Zazu quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y la contrajo, de seguro sabía que estaba enferma y… vino a dar lastima-

-¡Taiki!-

-¡Maldita sea, Seiya!- exclamo furioso lanzando el vaso contra el piso -¡ella no sabía que Lynee estaba viva! ¡La engañaron, le dijeron que había nacido muerta!-

Seiya se dejo caer sobre la silla, cerró los ojos y la imagen de serena recibiendo la noticia de su hija muerta se dibujo en sus parpados.

-¿sabes lo que significa verdad?- Taiki hablo con voz ahogada, contiguo ante la respuesta silenciosa de su hermano –se la llevara… ahora que sabe que su hija está viva, se la llevara a la tierra… nos la quitara-

"_nos la quitara_"

NOTA:

PERDON! No puedo decir otra cosa, quizá creyeron que morí, que me atropello un trolebús y quede en coma (aunque pensándolo bien sería una buena excusa) o que me quede desmemoriada como en las telenovelas mexicanas, pero lo cierto es que me he quedado cota de inspiración, tenía tantas cosas en las cabeza pero no podía describirlas.

No prometeré que nunca más demorare así, como se abran dado cuenta no cumplo; O! Pero lo que si prometo es que voy a terminar mis fics, no los dejare a medias.

Miles, miles y miles de gracias por sus reviews:

LUZK: La verdad cuando comencé con esta idea lo primero que me dije fue "deja de tomar tanto café" me gusto eso de "la alianza es con la luna y no con la tierra" no sabía cómo explicar ese punto pero tus palabras caben exactas, permíteme utilizarlas pliiiisss :D. Y si, este fic me salió bien cebollero, hasta yo no puedo creer lo que hicieron las sailors, pero ya pronto llegare a ese punto, espero que te guste mi avance.

CRIZTAL: Yo tampoco crei que la continuaría, la verdad no iba a hacerlo, pero como mi primer capítulo no tuvo ningún comentario me dije "ah no, esto no se queda así!" y lo seguí jejeje aunque no sé si para bien pero a mí me gusta , en el próximo capitulo sabrás porque serena está sin sus sailor, espero que te guste la trama de cómo sigue.

PRINCESSNRAK: jajajaja gracias! Muy pronto se acabaran todas las intrigas, espero no decepcionarte con el avance, aunque no se si el futuro de serena sea tan cruel, Darien también esta buenote ;)

ALEJANDRA N: gracias por dejarme tu review!

FELINA 26: Aquí está un capitulo mas, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias a ti!

ROGUE85: Hermoso tu foto de perfil, Seiya muuuack!

""


	4. Despertar

Al entrar a la habitación vio a aquella mujer que no era su bombón, estaba acostada sobre la cama con las sábanas revueltas, podía notar como debajo de ellas su cuerpo se estremecía.

La observó más de cerca, su piel era pálida y sin brillo, su cabello estaba horquillado y opaco, hizo un gesto de negación, aquellos labios resecos no eran los mismos de los que había bebido hasta la saciedad esa noche.

-¿qué te paso bombón?- susurro sentándose junto a ella, le tomo la mano y nuevamente lo asombro su delgadez -adelante- hablo al oír que tocaban a la puerta, la mujer de cuerpo ancho y sonrisa gentil entró con una pequeña batea y más toallas limpias.

- el señor Taiki dice que ella sudara toda la noche, es mejor tenerla limpia- hablo acomodando las cosas sobre la mesita de noche.

-deje todo ahí, yo lo haré-

-no es necesario, yo puedo...-

-gracias señora Mika, dije que yo lo haría- la interrumpía con voz firme, la mujer se sorprendió de su tono pero comprendió que aquella chica era mucho más especial de lo que parecía, apenas había llegado y fue testigo de cómo el trío de hermanos de repente se encontrada conmocionado, salió de la habitación en completo mutismo.

Seiya tomo uno de los paños y lo humedeció, con suavidad limpio la capa de sudor que se había formado en la frente de serena - no...- murmuro ella con voz entrecortada -me duele...-

-lo siento, pero debo hacerlo- le respondió susurrante.

-mamá...-volvió ella a murmurar-me duele...-

Seiya la miro perplejo

-me caí... Mamá... Tengo sangre- comprendió que estaba delirando.

-lo siento tanto mi amor- le dijo con voz ahogada-lo siento-

continuo limpiándola mientras oía sus delirios, mientras secaba sus brazos, su cuello y sus piernas, la acompañó en sus recuerdos a través de sus delirios, la podía imaginar de niña, vivas y feliz, la vio como una jovencita que soñaba con novelas de amor eterno junto a su príncipe azul, el cual era, claro está, Darien chiba.

Sonrió cuando encontró una fina cicatriz horizontal en la parte baja de su vientre, la acaricio con la yema de los dedos imaginando los nueve meses que llevo a su amada hija, lamentaba tanto no poder haberla visto embarazada.

Durante sus delirios La acompañó en su retorno a los primeros días como sailor moon, en sus miedos de fallar como guerrera, en perder a sus amigas, en estar sola...

En su deseo secreto de volver a ser una chica normal.

- por favor...- susurro tras un momento de silencio, Seiya se acercó a su rostro -no quiero hacerlo... Es mi bebé... No me obliguen... Es mi bebé... Yo lo quiero-

¿Acaso eso sería lo que imaginaba?

¿Acaso ellos fueron capaces de...?

- por favor... No quiero abortar... Es mi bebé... Yo lo quiero...-

Seiya ahogo un grito de rabia, habían sido capaces de pedirle que aborte, se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, golpeó el cristal con su frente un par de veces

¿Abortar a Lynee?

¿A qué tipo de mente perversa y asquerosa se le podía ocurrir eso?

Entonces recordó la mirada de desprecio de Haruka cuando dejó a la bebé Con él, sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de esa rabia, volvió a mirar a la mujer sobre la cama.

Todos aquellos años la había odiado, no por no amarlo, sino por no amar a su hija, por haberla abandonado y nunca volver a buscarla, por haber preferido vivir su utopía antes que tocarse el corazón por su inocente bebé, y ahora...

-ayúdame...- volvió a susurrar.

-aquí estoy bombón- le respondió acercándose.

-por favor... Mi bebé...- algunas lágrimas rodó a los lados de su rostro.

- ella está bien, por favor no llores-

-ayúdame... Mi bebé...-

- ella está bien-

-no es cierto...-está vez ella lloraba abiertamente- no es cierto... Mi bebé está muerta...-

Seiya se congelo mientras ella se ahogaba en sus sollozos, no quería oír eso, deseo salir de la habitación, seguir en aquella mentira donde aunque la odiara al menos podía imaginarla feliz junto a chiba y las demás sailors.

Está realidad lo superaba, se arrodillo junto a ella tomándola de la mano

-no está muerta- le dijo con voz suplicante -Lynee está viva bombón, y es hermosa, todo fue una mentira, Lynee está viva-

-mi bebé... Perdóname... Este es mi castigo... Mi bebé está muerta...-

-no bombón, ya verás cuando despiertes, tú bebé está viva-

-mi bebé... Lynee-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿me dirás lo que sucedió con Tsukino o tendré que ir a preguntárselo a Seiya?- pregunto Yaten que ya comenzaba a aburrirse de ver a su hermano sentado frente a la chimenea.

Este lo miro de manera extraña

-tiene fiebre azul-

-eso es imposible, eso se...-

-lo sé-lo interrumpió con desgano -está delirando –

-vaya- respondió esperando más información de Taiki -supongo que sus guardianas estarán aquí pronto-

Taiki gruño con furia

-las cosas no son como las imaginamos-

Yaten frunció el seño y Taiki continuo

-ella no abandono a Lynee, no se deshizo de ella como siempre creímos-

-¿qué dices...?-

-¡que le dijeron a Tsukino que Lynee nació muerta!-

-pero... No es posible... Esas niñas no serían capaces de hacer algo así, tú las conoces Taiki... Mina... Amy... ¡no serían capaces!-

-¡lo hicieron! ¡Intentaron que abortara pero como ella no acepto la engañaron diciéndole que la bebé había muerto al nacer!-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante días Seiya, con la ayuda de la señora Mika, combatieron contra la fiebre y los delirios de serena, la mujer gracias a la sabiduría que los años le habían dado, guardo completo silencio, sólo le daba algunas sonrisas alentadoras, el sólo necesitaba eso.

Pero para el desaliento de Seiya, en medio de todos sus delirios, serena nunca dijo su nombre... Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Finalmente el cuarto día la fiebre cedió y serena pudo dormir plácidamente.

A la primera hora del quinto día Taiki entró a la habitación sin tocar a la puerta y con un muy mal gesto.

-ya estoy harto de ti, Seiya- el moreno lo miro con gesto aburrido

-debo cuidarla hasta que despierte-

-lo que debes hacer es bajar a desayunar con tú hija, hace días que no te ve-

-por dios, Lynee- Seiya se pasó la mano por el cabello, se veía realmente cansado.

-yo me quedaré con ella- dijo Yaten que hacia su aparición en la habitación -date un baño y apresúrate que la pequeña cotorra ya está en la mesa-

Seiya le sonrió y se apresuró a salir, antes de cruzar el lumbral freno en seco y retrocedió para darle un beso en la cálida frente de serena, luego salió corriendo.

-maldita sea, ya volvió a ser el mismo idiota- dijo Taiki rodando los ojos y saliendo del cuarto.

Yaten sonrió y miro hacia serena -sabía que no abandonarías a tú propia hija, tonto conejo-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡papi! ¡Papi!- exclamo la pequeña pelirroja lanzándose a los brazos de Seiya.

-¡mi vida!- el la recibió con un giro en el aire y un gran eso en la mejilla -te he extrañado tanto-

-yo también papi, pero tío Yaten y tío Taiki me dijeron que estabas cuidando a la señorita serena ¿verdad que la curaste con besos?-

Seiya le sonrió con dulzura y la sentó a lado suyo -bien pequeña, es ora de desayunar, no se tu pero yo me muero de hambre-

-sí, mi pancita me pedía que le diera de comer pero yo le decía ¡no pancita, tenemos que esperar a papi!- canturreo la pequeña con orgullo.

-¡esa es mi princesita!-

Taiki se les unió al desayuno con una sonrisa de satisfacción le pequeña le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-papi- hablo la niña aun con comida en la boca.

-Lynee- Taiki hablo con tono levemente severo mientras levantaba un dedo -es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena de comida-

-discúlpame, tío Taiki- la niña bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada.

Seiya parpadeo, odiaba ver a su hija entristecida tanto como sabía que Taiki lo odiaba, pero en el fondo era conciente que era lo mejor para su educación así que sonrió y le tomo su pequeña mano.

-dime cariño, que querías decirme-

Como por arte de magia el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja se ilumino con una gran sonrisa -si papi ¿puedo llevarle flores a la señorita serena? dime que si-

Seiya le sonrió -claro que si amor-

-¡viva! entonces hoy mismo buscare las más bonitas del prado-

-linda- le dijo Taiki -debes recordar que la señorita serena aun está dormida, así que no podrá ver tus flores-

-pero las verá cuando despierte ¿verdad que si papa? ¿Verdad que le gustaran mucho?-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era de día, lo sabía por la luz que lastimaba sus parpados. Se extraño al no oír la música típica de todas las mañanas del último planeta que visitó, se movió y abrió los ojos perpleja al sentir una fina seda en lugar de los telares tejidos sobre su cuerpo.

A través de sus pestañas distinguió la imagen de unas largas piernas, y una espalda ancha a contra luz, aquella majestuosa figura que casi parecía tallada en mármol le daba la espalda, asomado a la ventana perdido a la lejanía.

-¿Seiya?- hablo ella asombrada.

Con agilidad él se volteó y llegó hasta ella.

-al fin despiertas, bombón- hablo el evidentemente conmovido. Aquellos días oyendo sus delirios habían sido suficientes para borrar todo aquel desprecio que alguna vez sintió por ella.

-¿Seiya?- repitió con incredulidad.

-a sus órdenes princesa- hizo un remedo de reverencia con una cálida sonrisa.

Serena se sintió desfallecer, intento levantarse pero sus brazos aún estaban muy débiles, y para su horror... Estaba desnuda, sólo la fina sabana la cubría.

-¿porque estoy desnuda?- pregunto sonrojada.

-te movías y sudabas mucho, así que la señora Mika y yo creímos que era lo más conveniente- respondió con simpleza.

-¿quién?- pregunto confundida.

Seiya le colocó un par de almohadas bajo la espalda mientras ella se aferraba a la sabana sobre sus pechos.

-la señora mika, la mujer que te preparó el te y te llamó cosa bonita- el seño divertido de Seiya desapareció al percatarse que no había nada de reconocimiento en el rostro de la rubia -¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... no recuerdas... ¿nada?-

Serena cerró los ojos tratando de quitar aquella bruma en su mente -¡el prado! habían flores, muchas flores... tú estabas allí, Seiya... estabas molesto- lo ultimo lo dijo con tristeza.

-bueno... es un avance- dijo el encogiendo los hombros -debe ser por la fiebre, pero no hablemos de eso, creo que lo mejor por ahora será darte un baño-

Serena se toco el cabello, se sentía sucio, busco algún espejo, odiaría verse sucia frente a Seiya.

-no te vez tan mal, no te preocupes- le dijo acercándosele, trato de poner los brazos debajo de ella.

-¡no! ¡Qué haces!- chillo ella moviéndose para alejarse.

-te llevare a darte un baño-

-¡que! ¡No, yo puedo sola!-

-de acuerdo- Seiya frunció el seño mientras cruzaba los brazos -entonces yo iré a preparar la tina mientras tú te levantas- después de regalarle una sutil sonrisa desapareció tras una puerta blanca, a los pocos segundo se escucho el chirrido del agua cayendo y un olor como a jazmín invadió la habitación.

Serena suspiro aliviada de estar sola, era muy tenue en su mente el recuerdo de cuando llego al planeta de las flores, pero recordaba perfectamente la mirada iracunda de Seiya

_"dime porque estás aquí ¡dímelo!"_

En aquel recuerdo el la odia, pero ahora era tan distinto con ella, como lo fue en el pasado.

-¡listo!- Seiya salió de la pequeña habitación secándose las manos con una pequeña tolla, serena se sonrojo al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se había movido un centímetro.

Alzo la cabeza y trato de impulsarse con sus bazos, pero estos flaqueaban, doblo las piernas tratando de impulsarse, pero fue inútil su cuerpo no parecía ser su cuerpo... parecía el cuerpo de una muñeca de trapo.

-rayos- gruñó entre sus dientes, con la vista baja para no ver el rostro de Seiya.

-yo puedo pasarme horas viéndote, pero dudo que estés cómoda llena de sudor-

Serena no lo miro, estaba demasiado avergonzada... ¡con un demonio, estaba desnuda y el como si nada!

-estoy... -susurro -desnuda, Seiya-

-¿sabes cuantos días has estado inconsciente - ella negó con la cabeza y él le dijo -siete días de los cuales cuatro ardías en fiebre, sudabas demasiado y tenía que limpiarte-

Ella lo miro interrogativa.

-te he visto desnuda durante esos siete días dijo el de golpe, ella casi grito -y te he tocado... por todas partes-

-¡que!- serena no podía enrojecer más.

-bueno estos siete días solo lo necesario, pero por si no lo recuerdas en la mansión Meio nosotros...-

-¡ya Seiya!- serena se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas, debajo de ellas no pudo evitar rememorar aquellas imágenes de Seiya sobre ella, de su rostro libido y casi irreconocible por la pasión sintió un extraño pero placentero calor en su vientre bajo y se hizo una volita abrazando sus piernas.

-lo siento, no quería molestarte- le dijo el con una mueca de amargura, tal vez ella no había abandonado a su hija, pero eso no cambiaba que no lo amara -el baño se enfría-

Con un movimiento ágil la levanto entre sus brazos, ella aun tenia la sabana cubriéndola pero por debajo aun seguía desnuda.

-¡no Seiya!- serena se quejo mientras se movía entre su brazos -¡bájame!-

-¡nada de remilgos jovencita! ahora mismo te vas a quedar quieta si no quieres que te tire al piso y te prometo que la caída no será nada divertida-

Serena se heló y quedo con la boca abierta, Seiya había usado un tono muy autoritario, uno que nunca le había oído, y sus ojos eran tan severos... tan severos que... ¡la excitaban!... ¡rayos!

De un golpe con el pie la puerta blanca se abrió el baño era grande con azulejos blancos, noto que las toallas tenían un bordado azul pero no alcanzo a distinguir su significado. Vio bañera grande, con los lados azueles, solo entonces noto que había muchos detalles en color azul, era el baño de un hombre.

-es... un baño de hombre ¿verdad?- pregunto dudosa.

-es mío- respondió con simpleza.

-¿tuyo? entonces la habitación-

-es mi habitación-

-oh... lo siento-

-no tienes nada de que disculparte bombón el la sentó a un lado de la bañera y ella deseo pedirle que no la soltara, era la gloria estar en sus brazos.

El comenzó a deslizar la sabana por sus hombros y ella se encogió ruborizada.

-imagíname como sailor fighter, tal vez así te sientas menos incomoda- le susurro con dulzura.

Ella quedo desnuda y el le tomo las piernas y la espalda ayudándola a adentrarse en el agua tibia y espuma blanca.

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro, la sensación era grandiosa, él le volvió a sonreír y ella deseo sumergirse bajo la espuma para evitar que la viera sonreír como idiota.

-puedes dejarme sola- le dijo ella suavemente -estoy bien-

-de acuerdo, pero prométeme no ahogarte-

-¡que!-

-prométemelo- repitió cruzando los brazos y con la barbilla alzada.

-de acuerdo, te lo prometo- respondió con un dejo de fastidio.

-¿qué me prometes?- le volvió a preguntar con el seño fruncido, serena lo miro horrorizada.

Ambos se quedaron en una guerra de miradas, lo cual era muy incomodo dado que ella estaba desnuda cubierta por espuma, finalmente suspiro resignada.

-prometo no ahogarme-

El sonrió y salió de la habitación ¿pero quién diablos creía que era ella? ¿Una niña de 4 años?

Con una punzada en la cabeza llego a ella la imagen de una niña de rizos rojos, la recordó en un sueño, la había soñado tantas veces, siempre sonriendo y tratando de tomar su mano, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sentir su manita, una ráfaga la despertaba.

Pero esta vez era tan real que le dolía el pecho.

¿Porque demonios el cristal de plata la trajo al planeta de las flores?

Tal vez su primera idea era cierta, el cristal la dejo enfermarse de fiebre azul, cumpliría su deseo de morir para poder reunirse con su hija, y como último acto de bondad la había traído frente a Seiya, al hombre que despertó en ella un amor que nunca imagino.

Pero estaba viva... ¿porque estaba viva?

Ella solo quería morir.

Deseaba con toda el alma poder ver a su bebe.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir junto con los recuerdos, aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

¿Porque estaba viva?

¿Porque estaba con Seiya?

¿Acaso era la señal de una segunda oportunidad?

¡No!

No podía haber una segunda oportunidad, no para ella.

No, ella era la causante de la muerte de su bebe.

Por débil.

Por cobarde.

Por estúpida.

Por inútil.

Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos, oyó unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-¿puedo pasar?- se oyó la voz de Seiya.

Se limpio el rostro con el agua, mojando su cabello -adelante-

Su mirada tenía algo extraño, estaba segura que el la oyó llorar -¿quieres que te ayude a lavarte el cabello-

-yo puedo sola-

-lo sé, eres una chica grande, pero vamos, dame ese gusto- le sonrió acercándose y cogiendo el pote de shampoo.

-no me digas que lavar el cabello de las chicas es tu fetiche- le dijo ella con malicia.

-se podría decir que si-

le asombro la delicadeza de su tacto, en un principio serena pensó que la ahogaría o le quemaría los ojos con el shampoo, pero la verdad lo hizo muy bien, como si tuviera cientos de experiencias en lavado de cabello.

-listo- le dijo tomando una tolla mediana la cual envolvió en su cabeza -ahora te tallare la espalda-

a serena no se le ocurrió protestar, ya estaba casi inconsciente debido al tacto de Seiya, se sentía como una niña en brazos de su madre... o su padre, dado el caso.

-ya estas lista ¿pueden mantenerte en pie unos segundos?-

serena asintió y el al ayudo a levantarse, primero quito el excedente de espuma con una toalla, la levanto sacándola de la tina, la dejo de pie sobre la alfombra mientras terminaba de sacarla, a serena le maravillo cada una de sus acciones, ya casi había olvidado que estaba desnuda... casi.

-listo- le ayudo a colocarse una bata mientras se disponía a volver a cargarla.

-no- se negó aun a su pesar -puedo caminar-

-de acuerdo, pero tomaras mi brazo-

Y así salieron del cuarto de baño, vio sobre la cama un largo vestido azul con una gruesa franja bordada en dorado.

-te quedara bien- respondió el sin esperar su pregunta -te dejo o quieres que te vista-

-ya no abuses, Seiya- ella se cruzo de brazos con los ojos entre abiertos y la barbilla alta, se veía casi como la vieja serena de 15 años.

El sonrió y la dejo sola.

Cogió la pequeña caja a un lado del vestido, dentro de ella había un sujetador y unas bragas, todo en blanco encaje, serena solo atino a ruborizarse, casi podía imaginar a Seiya imaginándola vestida con solo ese conjunto en sugerentes poses.

-pervertido- se vistió con rapidez.

En el espejo su reflejo fue de su agrado, su cabello lucia reluciente, aunque no tanto como en el pasado y mucho más corto, el corte del vestido le entallaba a la perfección incluso su busto, dos tallas más grandes después del embarazo, le gustaron, cosa que era muy poco frecuente.

Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño jarrón junto a su cama, una hermosas flores surgían de él, se acerco a ella, parecía que las hubieran unido como parte de una travesura, tenían muchos colores y tamaños, por alguna razón la hicieron sonreír y algo cálido surgió de su pecho.

y como fuertes golpes llegaron a su mentes claras imágenes.

_"-¿eres real?-"_

_"-dime porque estás aquí ¡dímelo!-"_

_"-¿estás enferma?-"_

_"-¡que hace ella aquí!-"_

_"-oh, pero que cosa tan linda-"_

_"-debo irme-"_

_"-¡papa, papa!-"_

_"-oh, Lynee-"_

_"-no te preocupes, si te cortaste mi papa te besara el dedo y te sentirás mejor, ¿verdad que si, papa?-"_

_"-¡porque abandonaste a nuestra hija!-"_

No, eso no era verdad, aquello no podía ser real.

-oh por dios- gimió cubriéndose la boca -Lynee... mi bebe-

Busco alrededor algo sin saber que, entre todos los colores tenues noto algo rosa llamativo, camino hasta el encontrándose con una pequeña muñeca de vestido rosa y amarillo entonces comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

-¡Seiya!- comenzó a gritar con desesperación -¡Seiya!... por favor… ven...-


End file.
